Episode 4944 (17 October 2014)
Linda reels at Elaine’s suggestion that she has slept with Dean. Back downstairs, Mick asks Dexter to leave after Linda’s outburst. Mick fills Lee and Johnny in on Linda hitting Dexter; Dean listens in. Linda begs Elaine to believe her – it’s just that Dean just annoys her; she’d never look at another man other than Mick. This presses Elaine to make a confession; she had an affair despite Linda’s dad being everything to her – Linda is gobsmacked. When an angry Nancy purports that she doesn’t want to stay in the Vic that night, Tamwar suggests that they go back to his and forget about it all. Tamwar is clearly disappointed when Nancy shrugs off his idea and decides she will head to find Dexter instead. Linda tries to apologise to Nancy for her behaviour but Nancy refuses to accept it. Elaine fails to drop her theory that Linda has been sleeping with Dean and firmly tells Linda to get a grip, before it’s too late. Linda desperately tries to convince Elaine that her mood is because of how much they’ve had going on since they moved to the Vic; it’s all got on top of her. When Elaine initially disbelieves her, Linda becomes hysterical. Mick appears in the doorway and Elaine tells him not to worry; it’s just that Linda’s been doing too much. Nancy catches up with Dexter in the Arches. Nancy apologises for Linda’s behaviour; Dexter tells her the kiss was worth it. As Nancy and Dexter continue to flirt – things heat up. Downstairs, Elaine watches Dean flirting with Stacey. When Dean heads to the toilets, Elaine follows him and warns him to stay away from Linda, making Dean question what she knows. As Elaine says her goodbyes to the Carters, she whispers to Linda to watch her back with Aunt Babe; she’s never trusted her. Elaine confesses how proud she is of the family – she loves the pub. Upstairs, Mick and Linda lie in bed together and share a kiss. As Mick’s hand begins to wander, Linda begs him to stop and breaks down in tears. Mick and Linda lie in bed with a gap between them – they confess their love for each other but are clearly both in their own private hell... Lauren and Abi listen from the staircase and overhear Emma tell Max that it’s him she wants. Whilst Lauren is able to accept this, Abi coldly tells Max that he and Emma deserve each other; they’re both cheaters. Emma asks to see Max alone and the pair discuss the fact that Cameron cheated on her too. Emma confesses that she never really loved Cameron and the pair share a passionate kiss. Emma and Max fill Abi and Lauren in – they’re going to see how things go together. Lauren is positive about the situation but Abi is despondent. Lauren heads out to get them all fish and chips. As she walks across the Square she is unaware of DS Bryant getting out of his car and following her. However, when Lauren heads back home she clocks that someone is behind her and runs to the Beales’, screaming for Peter. Peter desperately tries to catch up with the figure but only manages to get his number plate. Back at Max’s, Peter passes on the number plate to Emma; the details appears to perplex her and she disappears to get the registration checked out. On the phone, Emma confirms that the registration number she has is part of the murder team pool of cars and is booked out to Cameron Bryant. She lies to Max, Lauren and Peter and tells them that the car belongs to a reporter. Ronnie arrives at Charlie’s house and informs him that the text he received was from Roxy not from her. Ronnie is surprised when Charlie opens the living room door to a set table for a romantic meal for two – he was going to reply to the text and invite her over. As Ronnie and Charlie eat dinner, Charlie admits that he’s glad that Ronnie came back to Walford; he wants a baby with her. When Ronnie suggests taking things slowly Charlie disagrees; he thinks she’s incredible and wants to be with her. As the pair go to kiss, they are interrupted by Dot and Fatboy coming in – Dot is delighted. Fatboy questions whether Ronnie and Charlie are together; Charlie confirms that they are. Roxy sees Charlie and Ronnie kiss and is smug that her plan worked. Aleks returns back and Roxy is none the wiser about where he’s been. Aleks receives a text and Ronnie follows him outside, distrusting of him. Aleks accepts that he has to earn Ronnie’s trust and asks for a chance. When Aleks re-enters the room, it transpires that he is texting Marta. Credits Category:Episode Category:2014 Episodes